moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Harper Thompson
"Do you remember who you were before the world told you who you were supposed to be?" Appearance Harper's eyes are not a single color, in fact there is a mix of browns and dark green, the color melding into a beautiful hazel. Her skin is white, with a high and contrasting coloring. A few freckles dot her nose, but you would have to be very close to her in order to see them. She has long golden blonde hair that is usually pulled up in a high ponytail at the back of her head with a few stray strands that hang in her face. It is not uncommon to see it held back with her goggles, likely pushed up on her forehead. If you were to see Harper with her hair down you would notice the thick locks had a natural curl to them, large ringlets hanging around her face and bouncing half way down her back. She has a pixie-like nose that drops daintily down from its peak. Her Cupid's-bow red lips surround her small mouth of perfect alabaster teeth. Dimples were pressed under high cheekbones. Harper is small, and vivacious; Usually overflowing with vitality, unless angry or annoyed for some reason. She stands at 5'5" and has a voluptuous figure that pours into a nice hourglass. Lean arms that show defined muscle beneath the skin. This is much clearer if you were to watch her draw the string on her bow. Her legs are thick from riding horseback over many miles stalking her prey. High boots protect her legs and long gloves protect her arms from the sting of the snap from a bow string History Harper was born and raised in Boralus a thriving city on Kul Tiras to a noble family. Her father and mother were both loyal to the crown, as was her older brother, Eric. Harper never really cared much, choosing to take her bow and her horse out for a hunt over listening to political chatter, or talks of sailing the seas. Harper’s father was a brash and hard man, always wanting Harper to wear dresses and ‘act like a lady’. These were things that Harper was never comfortable doing and this caused her and her father to butt heads, often. Her mother, too meek and timid a woman, to step in and defend her daughter would often side with him, chastising Harper and her pursuits of wilder ways of life. Eric, Harper’s brother, was the only one to ever have Harper’s side, helping to keep their father at bay. Even though he spent many hours teaching Harper how to ride and how to use a bow with expert precision, he was also the model son. Always knowing exactly what to say, and how to act when other men and woman of noble blood were present and he joined up with the Alliance military shortly after the war with the Lich King started. Her brother was killed at the battle of the Wrath Gate by members of the Horde while serving with the Stormwind Infantry. Being the most important person in her life, his loss affected her a great deal. In a variety of ways. For a large chunk of time after his death she denounced her family as a whole, blaming her father's insistent pushing of them both to be perfect citizens as cause for her brothers death. She told no one of her Kul Tiran heritage, and even fought alongside a group of people opposed to the Alliance as a whole. It was very common to see Harper drunk or with a drink in her hand in these days, making questionable decisions. After the fall of the Alliance opposition group she was affiliated with, Harper was once again lost, broke and semi homeless. She returned to Kul Tiras. Her father, disgusted once again with the choices made by his only remaining child, gave her an ultimatum. Marry another Nobleman of his choosing, or join the Royal Navy of Kul Tiras. Neither satisfied or accepting of either option given to her, Harper left Kul Tiras and returned to Stormwind, wandering, and drinking. Fed up with the demands and stipulation that were being put on her by her family, she decided to finally take control and stop living life under her family's rule. Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Engineers Category:Mercenaries